Pokemon: Mario Edition
by Kopatropa
Summary: Pokemon parody. Mario finds a stray Hammer Bro. destroying an old cabin, captures it, and embarks on an adventure of fun, challenges, and friends.
1. Pokemon-a - I-a Choose-a You!

Pokemon - I-a Choose-a You!

"We bring you live to the Pokemon Finals: Koopa vs. Goomba!"

"Yes! This is-a awesome!" yells Mario.

We see Mario watching the fight on TV. It's 12:30 AM. Luigi, Mario's younger brother, walks in.

"Mario! It's-a late! We should go to bed-a!" says Luigi.

"But the match-a started!" says Mario.

"Mario! Put on your-a PJS and-a GO TO BED-A!" yells Luigi.

Luigi turns the TV off and leaves. Mario puts on his PJS and go's to sleep. He begins dreaming of his first Pokemon.

"Oh, Nipper Plant. That would be-a easy to-a raise."

He sends out a Nipper Plant.

"Or maybe Cheep Cheep. It's-a worth-a raising."

He sends out a Cheep Cheep. It is now 8:00 AM, But Mario is _still _sleeping.

"Hmm, mabye Hot Foot."

He sends out a Hot Foot. But in Reality, he throws his alarm clock. He sees it is now 8:02 AM.

"OH-NO! I'M-A LATE!" screams Mario.

Mario runs downstairs, out the door, and into Professor E. Gadd's lab, with the PJS on.

"Sorry I'm-a late! I'm-a ready for my first Pokemon-a!" says Mario.

"Well, you certainly don't look it." says Gadd.

"OK! I made my decision, and I choose Nipper Plant!"

Mario opens the Pokeball, but it's empty.

"Nipper Plant was taken by a trainer who came on time." says Gadd.

"That's-a OK, because I choose Cheep Cheep!"

Mario opens the Pokeball, but it's empty.

"Cheep Cheep was also taken by a trainer who wasn't late." says Gadd.

"I wish I didn't oversleep, but I-a choose Hot Foot!"

Mario opens the Pokeball, but it's empty.

"The early bird gets the worm, or in this case, the Hot Foot." says Gadd.

"SHOOT!" yells Mario.

"Sorry, Mario. But while your here, please deliver this Master Ball to the old cabin in the forest." says Gadd.

Mario takes the Ball and sulks away.

"I'm-a so stupid!" yells Mario, hitting hemself in the head.

He arrives at the old cabin.

"Hello? Is anyone-a home?" calls Mario.

Nothing is heard. Mario is about to leave the Ball at the cabin, but he hears banging behind the cabin. Mario goes to investigate, and sees a bipedal turtle with a helmet on, destroying the cabin with a hammer.

"Hey! You can't-a do that!" yells Mario.

The turtle ignores him. Mario looks at the Ball.

"Hmm. What would-a happen if... Master Ball, GO!" yells Mario.

Mario throws the Master Ball, hitting the turtle and turning it into red energy. It enters the Ball, and it closes. It shakes once, twice, thrice. Mario picks it up.

"I'd better show Gadd!" says Mario.

Mario runs to Gadd.

"Gadd! Gadd! Look!" yells Mario.

"What happened?" asks Gadd.

"No one was-a home, I found a turtle with a hammer-a, and now it's-a in this Ball!" says Mario.

"That's a Hammer Brother, a Fighting type Pokemon." says Gadd.

"Wow! A Hammer Brother! How do I take it out?" asks Mario.

The Hammer Brother exits the Ball on it's own.

"I don't think it likes being in there." says Gadd.

"Oh well. I'll go show Luigi!"

"I'm-a already here. I don't-a like the Pokemon. It's-a weird." says Luigi.

Hammer Bro. grimaces.

"I got me a Pokemon while you were asleep. See you-a later."

Luigi leaves.

"I'll leave, too!" says Mario.

Mario puts on his normal clothes, gets a Pokedex and leaves for the next city.

"Hammer Bro. Aren't you exited?!" asks Mario"

"Mer!" says Hammer Bro.

"No? Do you hate me?" asks Mario.

"Hammer!" says Hammer Bro.

The two keep walking until they see a turtle with wings.

"OOOH, what's that?" asks Mario.

He scans the turtle with the Pokedex.

_Paratroopa: The Turtle Pokemon. It can fly to tremendous heights. It hates to fight, so it hides in dark caves to protect it'sself._

"I'll scan you, too." says Mario.

_Hammer Brother: The Hammer Pokemon. It uses multiple hammers for close and ranged combat. It wears a helmet to protect itself._

"Hey, Paratroopa, stay still!" calls Mario.

The scared Paratroopa flies away. A Goomba appears.

"Hammer Bro., attack!" yells Mario.

Hammer climbs up a tree.

"Come on! It's just a stupid Goomba!" says Mario.

The Goomba gets offended. More Goomba appear. Mario grabs Hammer Bro. and runs away. He escapes into the river, and ends up getting reeled in by Princess Peach.

"Sorry, Peach, but can I borrow your bike? Great, Thanks!" says Mario, stealing the bike.

"Hey! Get back here!" yells Peach.

Mario rides away, but gets cornered by more Goomba.

"Goombas! I command you to go away. I'm Mario and I will not be defeated by the likes of you!" yells Mario.

The Goomba get closer, but then Hammer Bro. uses Submission on the pack, defeating the Goomba, and destroying the bike.

"Thanks, Hammer Bro.! I owe you one!" says Mario.

We see Hammer Bro. completely injured from the move.

"In fact, I owe you right now!"

So, Mario and his new friend, Hammer Brother, head for the nearest Pokemon Center in Viridian City! Their Pokemon Adventure is just beginning!

A/N: Well, that's the first chapter!


	2. Pokemon Emergency-a

Pokemon-a Emergency-a

We continue as Mario takes his injured Hammer Bro. to the Viridian City. Once he arrives, he his stopped by Officer Birdo.

"Halt! What are you doing here with that Pokemon in your hands? Why is it not in it's ball?" asks Birdo.

Mario shows her his Pokedex.

"Oh, your Mario Mario, a new trainer. Your Hammer Bro. looks very hurt. Let me show you the nearest Pokemon Center."

Birdo walks Mario to the center.

"Excuse-a me, but are you the nurse-a?" asks Mario.

"Yes. I'm Nurse Kong. How may I help you?" asks the nurse.

"My-a Hammer Bro. is-a hurt-a." says Mario.

We see Hammer Bro. seriously injured.

"Oh, my! Don't worry, I'll take care of it." says Nurse Kong.

A Crazee Daizee puts Hammer Bro. into a chamber. Peach comes in.

"There you are! You're going to pay for my destroyed bike!" yells the Princess.

"But I-a don't-a have any money." says Mario.

"Well guess what? I'm not taking you out of my sight until you pay me back!" says Peach.

Nurse Kong comes back with Hammer Bro.

"Here's your Pokemon. I hope to see you soon."

Mario takes Hammer Bro. and goes to a video phone.

"Hi, Gadd. I made it to Viridian." says Mario.

"That's good! I hear your brother is doing fine too. He already caught some Pokemon. Well, Bye." says Gadd.

"Mario, let's go to the gym." says Peach.

Before they exit the door, a cloud of smoke appears. Once it dissapears, a Swooper and a Flurry appear.

"What the...?" says Mario.

Two koopa, twins actually, appear.

"Oh, no! It's Iggy and Lemmy! says Peach.

"Who?" asks Mario.

"Team Koopa! They want to steal ALL the Pokemon in the center!" says Nurse Kong.

"Peach, you take on Swooper, I'll take Flurry!" says Mario.

"O.K.! Shy Guy, I choose YOU!" yells Peach.

A red guy with a mask appears.

"Nice chose! Hammer Bro., do something!"

Hammer Bro. spits in Flurry's eye, causing it to melt.

"Umm... Shy Guy, USE SLAM!"

Shy Guy slams into Swooper, taking it out.

"No! Iggy! Retreat!" yells Lemmy.

They do.

"Well, THAT was unexpected." says Mario.

"You could use some training. And another Pokemon." says Nurse Kong.

"Well, let's go to the forest." says Peach.

They enter the forest, where they meet a Mirco-Goomba.

"Wow! A Pokemon! Pokeball, GO!

Mario throws the Pokeball, ending this chapter.


	3. Battle at-a Pewter Gym-a

Battle at-a Pewter Gym-a!

* * *

Mario, Peach, and Hammer Bro. finally make it out of the short and pointless forest.

"I'm-a tired." says Mario.

"Let's rest on that rock." says Peach.

Mario sits on the rock.

"Mario! There's a fee for siting on those rocks!"

"What?! Who said that?!" asks Peach.

"I did. Welcome again, Mario."

"Roy Koopa. What are you doing here?" asks Peach.

"I'm sellng these rocks as souvenirs! You want?" asks Roy.

"Um, no." says Mario.

* * *

The trio head for the Center, where they see another Nurse Kong.

"Hey, I-a thought-a you were at-a the other Center." says Mario.

"No, I'm her older sister. Did you know they're having a Pokemon League Championship Tournament?" asks Nurse Kong.

"Really? Count-a me in!" says Mario.

"Mario, wait! Before you can enter, you need to defeat eight Pokémon Gym Leaders and earn a Gym Badge from each leader as proof of your victory." says Peach.

"Yes." says Roy, walking in.

"In fact, the Gym Leader here, Rawk Hawk, is your first challenge, and I don't think you'll win!" says Roy, laughing.

* * *

Mario and Peach talk about it over lunch.

"Mario, I'd be careful if I were you. Rawk Hawk, like every other Gym Leader, is tougher than the average trainer. Maybe I should help you." says Peach.

"No, Peach. I can do this on my own!" says Mario.

"Fine! Have it _your _way!" yells Peach.

She leaves Mario with the bill.

* * *

Later, Mario retrieves his Pokemon from the Center and enters the Gym, only to find it completely dark.

"HELLO!? IS-A ANYONE HERE!?" asks Mario.

A spotlight appears, revealing the Leader.

"Rawk Hawk! I-a challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!" yells Mario.

"Heh! Fine! First one to have all their Pokemon faint wins. 2 on 2! Umm... your Hammer Bro. is too cute to beat me. You sure...?" says Rawk Hawk.

"YES!" yells Mario.

"Alright then. Zues Guy, I Choose You!"

Rawk Hawk sends him out. Hammer Bro. sweatdrops.

"Mer... Hammer!" says Hammer Bro.

"Paratroopa?! No, this is YOUR fight! Now, use Low Kick!" yells Mario.

Hammer's attack had little to no effect on the bigger Pokemon.

"Zeus Guy, use Stomp!"

Zeus Guy crushes the Hammer Pokemon, inflicting noticable, agonic pain.

"ACK! Rawk! I FORFEIT! I FORFEIT!" yells Mario.

"Heh. Zeus Guy! Return!"

He retreats into his Pokeball.

"I knew it! But I'd hate to see Hammer Bro. get in so much pain, so let's call this a draw." says Rawk Hawk.

* * *

Mario leaves and runs into Roy.

"Mario, come to my house." says Roy.

They enter his house.

"So you lost, it happens. But you can't let it get you down. So DAMNIT, FIGHT HIM AGAIN!" yells Roy.

* * *

Mario comes back after healing Hammer Bro.

"Here's a Focus Band I found." says Mario.

Hammer puts it on. Peach comes back.

"Mario, would you like my Pyschic-Type Pokemon?" asks Peach.

"NO!" yells Mario.

"You're back. Heh. Go, Goonie!"

Rawk Hawk sends out Goonie.

"OK, then. Go, Paratroopa!"

Mario sends out fight for a while, but Goonie is very high leveled.

"Paratroopa, Return!" says Mario.

"You're using Hammer Bro. again?! Hah!" says Rawk Hawk.

"Hammer Bro., use Mega Kick!"

The kick knocks out Goonie.

"DAMN! Go, Zeus Guy!"

Zeus Guy comes back, causing Hammer to cowardly throw a rock hammer at the ceiling.

"Zeus Guy, use Stomp."

The same agony occurs.

"Hammer Bro., use-a Bite!"

The bite is C-Leveled, unfortunately.

"Mario, please! Forfeit! I can't watch him die!" says Rawk Hawk.

Mario refuses, but then the sprinklers are set off.

"Heh! Hammer Bro., use Mega Kick!"

The kick does major damage.

"Wait! If I-a beat you, it-a wouldn't be fair! The sprinklers are-a on! Come on, Peach. We're leaving!" says Mario.

* * *

The trio leave the Gym, but Rawk Hawk stops them and hands Mario the Fist Badge.

"No, Rawk. I can't accept that." says Mario.

"But your kindness toward Hammer Bro. was AWESOME! Take it!" says Rawk Hawk.

"Fine." says Mario.

"You know, I don't plan to be a great Pokemon Trainer. I plan to be a great Pokemon _Breeder_!Mario, could you do that for me?" asks Rawk Hawk.

"Sure-a!" says Mario.

Roy comes.

"Mario! Here's $1,000 for winning!" says Roy.

"Umm... Thanks?"

Roy leaves.

"Well, Peach. Let's head to the next city." says Mario.

"Wait! Mario, you won't mind if I tagged along with you?" asks Rawk Hawk.

"Hell, no! Welcome aboard!" says Mario.

"Don't forget my bike!" says Peach.

"Let's ditch her." says Mario.

The boys run away, Peach following.


End file.
